Innocence, what makes you beautiful
by mjll.MCR
Summary: Porque la vida es sueño y los sueños sueños son,¿Que es lo que les había hecho para merecerme esto?,no lo sabía pero nunca me tocaría nada bueno o por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.Esta historia esta orientada en universo alternativo son estudiantes


**CAPÍTULO 1. Recuerdos del pasado**

**La luz de la luna inundaba mi pequeña estancia, aquellos reflejos plateados que desprendía se mostraban contra las paredes de un blanco impoluto...Mis ojos se fijaron en aquel dosel que colgaba del techo de mi habitación, la verdad es que no tenía mucha intención de dormir después del día que había tenido, aunque bueno, se podría decir que estaba ya acostumbrada a pasar mis noches en vela intentando reflexionar sobre mi vida, o más bien mi intento de vida.**

Algunas lagrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla humedeciendo mi almohada, las sentía cálidas mientras caían por mi rostro...En estos instantes me sentía patética, aunque eso no era una novedad, siempre lograban que me sintiera decepcionada conmigo misma y que me infravalorara pero en cierto modo, muchos de los pensamientos que tenía eran por mi culpa y de eso no podía culpar a nadie, solo a mí...aunque también que se podía esperar de mis pensamientos si desde que tenía memoria se habían estado metiendo conmigo como si fuera un bicho raro.

Recordaba con todo detalle aquel día tan nefasto en que cambio mi vida, pero ahora me ofrecían una nueva oportunidad para poder cambiar, nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nueva vida, nuevos sentimientos que encontrar... desde luego era lo que necesitaba, un cambio de aires y todo esto gracias al traslado de mi padre. Me había enterado apenas hoy al mediodía cuando vine del instituto, al principio me lo había tomado mal, no es que fuera que dejara amigos pero ya sabía el dicho de saliste de Guatemala para ir a guatepeor y no quería que eso pasase, mi situación con mis compañeros ya era nefasta y no quería pensar si me iba a otro lado y acababa peor…pero al haberlo meditado un rato y ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea una mala idea, por fin podría mostrarme como era a las personas sin temer que dijesen de mí aunque bueno eso sería en cierto punto porque siempre las personas opinaban…

**Todos estos pensamientos hicieron que una débil sonrisa ocupase mi rostro, seguro que todo iría para mejor , no me iba a volver a ocurrir, no iba a ser otra vez la molestia y la friki..no dejaría otra vez que me llamasen rarita. No pude evitar entristecerme ante mis recuerdos…**_**sería mejor que dejara de pensar en el pasado y mirara hacía el futuro**_** pensé para mí. Pero poco después vinieron a mi mente unos pensamientos no tan agradables:**

_{flash back}_

Se podía ver a una pequeña pelirosa de no más de trece años caminando con pasos rápidos por los pasillos de la institución, llegaba tarde a su primer día de clases en su nuevo instituto. Su mirada llena de preocupación se reflejaba en todos los cristales de las puertas que miraba buscando el aula correcta para poder así comenzar la clase...Ese mismo día le habían sucedido algunas cosas no muy normales por lo que se podría decir que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

La resonancia de sus ligeros y gráciles pasos se había dejado de oír, y al poco tiempo el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse se escucho por todos los recovecos de aquel enorme lugar haciendo que algunos de los profesores que se encontraran en los pasillos se quedaran mirando hacía la procedencia de aquel ruido.

-Disculpe la tardanza señorita Ayame , pero perdí el autobús - dijo tímidamente una pequeña de orbes jades mientras miraba al suelo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada a sus nuevos compañeros de clase que la observaban con demasiada atención, en estos momentos sentía como cada uno de ellos la analizaban minuciosamente como si con ello llegaran a lograr una mayor perspectiva de ella.

-No pasa nada querida, por cierto…Tu debes ser la chica nueva ¿Sakura,no?- pregunto con determinación una señora de unos cuarenta y pocos años de aspecto dulce y comprensivo.

La pequeña asintió notando como más miradas iban dirigidas hacia ella, sabía que no se podía esconder de aquellos niños pero no podía evitar querer ser invisible en esos momentos tan incómodos.

-Muy bien- dijo la maestra sonriéndola con confianza- Siéntense al lado de...ah si del señorito Daichi.

La niña levanto su mirada de ojos jade hacía aquel niño que tenía enfrente que levanto la mano para orientarla, poco a poco con cierta inseguridad se fue acercando a su asiento, mientras se sentía acechada de miradas y susurros ... Algo la decía que ese día no iba a salir bien parada y poco a poco lo pudo ir comprobando durante las demás asignaturas que impartía la señorita Ayame.

Todos sus compañeros incluida ella estaban tomando los apuntes de la asignatura que impartía el siguiente profesor, hasta que por un casual alguien la empezó a tirar cosas. La paciencia de la pelirosa se había agotado y no se pudo aguantar los comentarios...estalló completamente.

-¡Déjenme de tirar cosas, zopencos! Yo no les he hecho nada - grito una pelirosa furiosa en mitad de la clase.

-Cállate fea, que tu aquí no tienes palabra ni mando, solo eres la típica niña nueva sin amigos que nunca llegara a tener nada- oyó como le decía una compañera con altanería.

-Mientes, solo quieres fastidiarme pero sabes que no lo vas a lograr- dijo la pequeña ojijade segura de si misma.

-Niños paren- soltó el profesor un poco preocupado por aquella situación - Ahora tendrán por su comportamiento más deberes.

-Genial, mira lo que has hecho pava- dijo su compañero de al lado

La pequeña pelirosa no podía ya aguantar más, quería llorar pero se prometió no hacerlo delante de aquellos seres tan desagradables que le había tocado por compañeros...Creía que todo ya había pasado ,que no la podría pasar algo peor, pero que equivocada estaba; A la salida del recreo, las misma compañera que la había insultado se acerco a ella con mirada tenebrosa y sin más miramiento, jaló a la pelirosa del pelo.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a contestarme niñata- fue lo que susurro al oído de la pelirosa mientras enterraba sus puños en su estómago.

La pobre niña sentía como toda su integridad se desvanecía y daba paso a un intenso dolor agudo, no podía actuar ni defenderse, no sabía que hacer, no se podía mover...solo sentía los puñetazos y los jalones de pelo mientras algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus orbes intentando que aquella chica parara de molestarla.

Después de aquel día nunca volvió a ser la misma, si no que pasó a ser el juguete de todos sus compañeros, todos se metían con ella y lo peor era que ella no podía decir nada por más que quisiera.

_{Fin flash back}_

**Moví mi cabeza en un intento de despejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ese tipos de recuerdos eran los que me habían llevado a ser como era, pero ahora tendría que esforzarse para cambiar, tenía una nueva oportunidad y la tendría que aprovechar al máximo ya que era mi única posibilidad de hacerme un sitio en la sociedad.**

Cerré mis parpados con pesadez y sin más dilación deje mi mente en blanco...mañana sería un nuevo día y algo me decía que por fin encontraría mi lugar...


End file.
